


Rewarding Patience

by tinypearl32



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Dom Zenyatta, Established Relationship, Human AU, Inspired by Art, M/M, Marking, Shibari, Sub Genji, Teasing, dragon tattoo, face fucking, handjobs, light orgasm denial, the existence of a safeword but it is not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/pseuds/tinypearl32
Summary: "I would like to try something,"Zenyatta told Genji."I would like to bind you in the air, subject to my whims. You wish for immediacy, for instant gratification. I would like to show you how pleasurable waiting can be."





	Rewarding Patience

Floating.

Genji felt like he was floating, completely aside from the suspension rig Zenyatta had created around him.

 _"I would like to try something,"_ he'd said. _"I would like to bind you in the air, subject to my whims. You wish for immediacy, for instant gratification. I would like to show you how pleasurable waiting can be."_

Which is how Genji found himself tied up in several yards of rope, hanging belly-up from a brand new hook in the ceiling of their bedroom. His left leg extended below him, displaying his intricate dragon tattoo, while his right was bound up as a suspension point. Most of his weight was supported by the thick coils looping his back. Genji twisted his wrists behind himself, not really expecting any give in the knots when there hadn't been any before. He held the belled bracelet firmly. Zenyatta shushed him, rubbing a finger over his blindfold to let Genji know he was there, before circling away again.

He strained his ears to hear the soft padding of his lover on the carpet, skin prickling wherever Zen would run a featherlight fingertip. Genji was lightheaded, sensitive, drunk even though they both were sober.

Genji squirmed, trying to orient himself to where Zenyatta was. The asymmetry of the ropes confused him, threw his equilibrium off. He felt Zen gently card through his hair before withdrawing completely.

"Be still, beloved," he chided. "Calm yourself, body and mind. I am here. Breathe as we practice during meditation."

Genji breathed in as deep as his position allowed, letting it out through a count of eight. He took another breath, steadier, falling into the pattern.

"Wonderful," Zenyatta praised. He brushed the barest kiss over Genji's lips, who sighed at the contact.

Zen trailed his fingers on Genji's skin as he shifted down his body; he gently held his ankle, pressing light kisses as he moved back up. Genji gave a full-body shiver and moaned quietly when Zenyatta lingered on the middle of his thigh, where the dragon's head was inked.

"Very good, Genji," he murmured, tongue flicking out to brush his skin. Genji suppressed the aroused whine that wanted to escape, although Zen's chuckle told him he wasn't very successful. "My love, you know I enjoy how vocal you are. Let go of your restraints and allow me to bear that weight."

Genji surrendered to the ropes, trying to maintain the meditative pattern. Every sensation was so much _more_ with the blindfold, every touch amplified beyond reason.

"There you go," Zenyatta soothed; he kissed up to the crease of his hip and then skipped to his belly, where he nuzzled until Genji controlled his breathing again. Zen nipped little marks onto his chest, laving them with his tongue afterwards.

He walked around Genji's head, rubbing a thumb over his lips as he passed. Genji heard his soft footfalls as Zen paused at his bound knee. He rested his forehead against the limb. "You are utterly lovely, Genji. Thank you for allowing me this."

"You’re welcome" was what Genji had intended to reply, had his lover not chosen that moment to sink his fingernails into his leg, pinpricks of pain shooting sharp pleasure throughout his body. Genji groaned, twitching in his grasp.

Warm breath was his only warning before Zenyatta scraped his teeth along Genji's collarbone, startling a yelp out of him. He ran his tongue up his neck, settling at a pulsepoint and sucking a bruise onto the skin.

Genji squirmed in place when it became clear that Zen had no intention of moving from that spot anytime soon. "Zenyatta, please, _please_ -"

He felt Zen smirk faintly against his neck. "Oh _no_ , dearest. For each plea you offer, it will be another minute before you may come. The entire point of this exercise is for you to learn patience. I will not sully the lesson."

Genji whimpered desperately, not having imagined that he would go that far.

Zen chastely kissed his forehead, contradicting it with a hard tug of his green hair, making him wobble in the ropes.

He wiggled, trying to feel Zenyatta again, only to get more than he bargained for when his lover pinched his nipple firmly.

"Cease your movements. You will not come before I allow you to," Zen commanded. He sounded so certain, so firm that he could do this, even when Genji himself had doubts about it.

"Zen, I- I can’t," he stuttered. He felt ready to explode. "Zenyatta, please I- _beloved_ -"

"Another minute," he responded and caressed Genji's jaw. "Would you open for me?"

With a moan, Genji complied.

"You are doing well" was all Zen said before Genji was overwhelmed with the scent of his musk and the feel of the cock in his mouth. Zenyatta petted at his throat as he thrusted, cooing encouragements. Genji clutched the bracelet more tightly even as he struggled to stick to the breathing exercise, not wanting to accidentally drop it and bring everything to a halt.

"Oh, _Genji_ ," Zen exhaled, "you are a _marvel_."

He pressed his tongue harder to the shaft in his mouth, trying to sway with the movements that Zenyatta made. It worked, perhaps too well, because suddenly his lover was coming hot down his throat. Zen pulled out and stroked himself the rest of the way, spilling along Genji's chest. He could feel it dripping toward his shoulders, to his neck, into his hair.

Zenyatta trembled a bit as he kissed Genji again, deeply and heartfelt. He lapped at the come staining Genji's mouth, gently biting his lower lip before moving slightly away. Zen trailed his fingers through the mess on his chest, drawing symbols whose nature Genji couldn't determine.

His hand slid under his panties and Genji gasped as Zen wrapped his slick palm around his dick. He bucked into his grip, overwhelmed at the first direct stimulation Genji has had since they started.

Zenyatta soothed him again, gentling him to stop moving, to stop thinking, to just feel.

Time was meaningless and Genji had no capacity for words; he could barely make nonverbal sounds. Little _ah-ah-ah's_ as Zen jerked him slowly to completion, high pitched whines when he played with the head of his cock, and a drawn-out moan when Zenyatta's hand slid lower and pressed ever so slightly at his hole.

"Mind your breathing, my love. Experience tranquility."

Genji shakily drew in air. With great effort, he fell back into meditative breathing, his breath still hitching a little when Zen touched him.

His lover nibbled on his earlobe, twisting his wrist on each upstroke. "You have been very good, Genji," Zenyatta whispered. "You may come."

It was like every cell in his body was electrocuted; Genji seized and shouted his release, coming harder than he could remember. Zen coaxed him through it, holding his shaking body until he sagged bonelessly in the rig.

Zenyatta cradled Genji to his chest and reached for the set of knots that would release him. Genji jolted.

"No!" he blurted out. "Just... just a little longer. Please."

Zen smiled and hugged him close, letting most of his weight still be held by the ropes. "Of course, beloved. I am glad that you have taken this experience to heart."

He brushed a kiss on Genji's forehead. "And when you need to be reminded of the benefits of patience in the future, well... We will have use for these ropes again."

Genji shivered. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [stunning artwork](https://olivia-locomar.tumblr.com/post/169889303050/art-figurine-nsfw-i-guess-first-shibari-drawing) by [Ryou](https://art-figurine.tumblr.com/)! I've loved watching your progress on this drawing, hon! <3


End file.
